


Sweet Honey

by usahitsu



Series: Tea Stained Letters and Dog-Ear Notes [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, baby!jooheon, it's more family than shipping honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usahitsu/pseuds/usahitsu
Summary: The parents were welcomed home by grabby, chubby tiny hands of their excited children, each eager to know why grandma was there and why they weren't brought along to wherever the couple went.The children were welcomed home by the news of another who was just a few weeks down the lane, the baby already showered in neverending adoration.Except Jooheon





	Sweet Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore ABOverse and also ShowKi's relationship so I mixed them both. It's 3 AM where I live by the time this will be posted so sorry for anything bad that's in here :')  
> Not to mention it's unbeta'ed... so thank you for reading!!  
> Here are the ages of the children!
> 
> Hoseok - 10 y/o  
> Minhyuk - 4 y/o  
> Hyungwon - 3 y/o  
> Jooheon - 2 y/o

When they returned home after a trip to the clinic, Kihyun was immediately bombarded by four tiny beings with tear-stained faces and runny noses. His mother greeted him afterwards after pulling off the children off of him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. The suspicion his mother had after noting the change in Kihyun’s scent was either confirmed or a false hope, and it was one that had been bugging the beta for a while. 

 

Hyunwoo entered the living room with bags of groceries in his hands, he wasn’t surprised to see his babies staying close to their mother and non-subtly hold a part of him - Hoseok’s fingers lightly on Kihyun’s pinky, Minhyuk’s eyes glued on the television but his body leant on the slender legs of the omega, Hyungwon’s head on Kihyun’s lap. Jooheon crawled up to his side, his hand tugged onto his father’s denim but the other was wholly coated in saliva since the infant managed to put it inside of his mouth. 

 

‘Appa, pa,’ the infant’s arms were stretched wide and his eyes were glistening with hope. Hyunwoo chuckled at the cute sight ( Jooheon was undeniably cute, and arguably the cutest out of all of the kids but that wasn’t something the other children needed to know ) and set aside the groceries before picking the child up into his arms and coddled him. 

 

Jooheon nestled in his father’s grasp, breathing in the heavy sandalwood of the alpha’s scent that had long been tinged with his mother’s citrus blanket. It’s an odd combination but the infant found comfort in it, his worries eased away. His eyes were drooping, but Jooheon refused to give in . He wanted to know why his parents were away for two days straight without bringing him or his brothers - something that would only happen if things were serious.

 

“So, what did they say?” Kihyun’s mother questioned. The beta settled down next to him, her short and soft fingers intertwined tightly with Kihyun’s own delicate stubby ones. Her heart beat fast with piling anxiety awaiting her son’s next choice of words. 

 

The omega grasped onto her hand tight and his thumbs rubbed over hers in small circles. He heaved a sigh and let out a wide toothy smile. ‘The baby’s 3 weeks along,’ Kihyun laughed merrily. The baby wasn’t exactly unexpected, but just a possibility each time his heat came. His sons would have another sibling to play with, his parents another grandchild to dote on and another to fill the family’s history with both pleasant memories and ridiculous shenanigans. 

 

His mother screeched in joy and let go of his hands to run to the phone, probably to call Hyunwoo’s own parents to come over to celebrate. Kihyun was left on the sofa with his children in awe at the news, their eyes fixed on his abdomen. There wasn’t any swelling yet, so the kids’ eyes strayed everywhere trying to find the new addition to their family. Minhyuk tried to sniff for any hint of scent just like he did before when Jooheon was a few months along. ‘I don’t smell baby,’ Minhyuk scrunched his nose. Was he sick? Is his nose filled with those gooey sticky thingies? 

 

Hoseok ruffled his brother’s hair fondly. ‘Baby is still too small, Moongie. They don’t have any scent yet, not until a few more months,’ he explained with diligence. Hyunwoo could only beam with pride at his eldest who was not only a great son, but an amazing brother. Hyungwon just patted Kihyun’s belly softly, murmuring incomprehensible words that were probably just baby talk. 

 

Jooheon stirred in his father’s arms, eyes squinted at Kihyun. ‘Appa, down!’ he raised both his arms arm to emphasise. Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows in question because Jooheon would never leave his arms if he could. Honey was his baby koala. He let down the boy gently and wondered what had gotten into his baby for him to act that way. 

 

But then again, Jooheon had been acting weird the past few days ever since Kihyun started experiencing morning sickness and the occasional trips to the bathroom. The child had been clingy to to his mother and what used to be father and son bonding time was replaced with mummy and me activities in the kitchen and garden. 

 

He wasn’t jealous. It was just odd. Because before that, Jooheon without any shame or remorse or even thinking twice - had said he was his favourite parent. So, all of a sudden for that to change meant something was going on. 

 

The alpha watched his son wobble to his mother that was currently being coddled by his older brothers. It took him a while although it was just a few steps. His feet were still small after all, and he was too scared to fall unlike Minhyuk and Hyungwon. He’s not as tall as Hoseok either, who was eight years older in age so of course the older had the advantage of being faster. 

 

When the toddler was right in front of Kihyun, the omega picked him up and sat him to his right, where Hyungwon sat. ‘What is it, baby?’ he cooed, wanting to laugh at Jooheon’s furrowed eyebrows that were seemingly alike to how his mate would look like whenever they ate. Kihyun saw the way Jooheon’s lips were pursed in both determination and concern but didn’t think much of it. His babies were so cute he could probably die there and then - 

 

_ SMACK _

 

‘Son Jooheon!’

‘Joo!’

‘Honey!’

‘Heonie!’

 

It wasn’t a light smack, but a loud one that stung a bit. 

 

Kihyun was about to reprimand the toddler for hitting people but then saw his eyes getting teary and red. 

 

‘Aw, baby, why did you do that for?’ he brought Jooheon closer to him, hugging the child in his arms and laid his head on his chest.Jooheon let out a few sobs and hid his face in his mother’s chest. His daddy was angry and so were his brothers. He just hit mummy and the baby! 

 

‘Baby hurt mummy. I don’t want baby to hurt mummy any more,’ Jooheon said in between his sobs. His mummy had to go to the toilet every morning and weird, smelly things would come out of his mouth! And his mummy would cry and complain about how bad it was!  He just didn’t want his mummy to be in pain anymore. That’s it. 

Kihyun’s heart swelled at that. 

 

His Honey was the sweetest honey to have ever exist. 

 

He desperately prayed that puberty won’t strip that innocence away from him once he hits 13.

 

Hyungwon pinched and pulled Jooheon’s cheek leaving the younger to whine in pain. ‘Say sorry, Joo,’ the child’s thick lips were pouted in disappointment. The baby must have felt hurt from the impact of his hand even if his mummy’s skin wasn’t blaring red. If it were him  he’d cry from how painful it was. 

 

Jooheon looked up at the pink-haired man teary eyed, sobs going up his throat. ‘Joo’s sorry’ he wailed and damped Kihyun’s chest with his snot and tears. There really wasn’t any reason for Kihyun to be angry at his baby, or to punish the child - he seemed remorseful of his action anyway, his unborn sibling’s pain was his own punishment it seemed.

Kihyun brought the child closer to him. He muttered a few ‘it’s okay’s in the boy’s ear as the child calmed down from his crying. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had gotten off the sofa to help Hyunwoo with the groceries, leaving Hoseok to watch over the two in case anything happened. ‘You know what to do if anything happens, right? ‘Hyunwoo wanted to confirm. He knew Hoseok was reliable, he was responsible and mature despite being only a 9 year old child. 

 

‘Yeah, appa - call for you or grandma!’ Hoseok let out a wide grin that had him resemble a bunny. The alpha smiled at his son, a bit regretful that Hoseok was so mature at his age.

 

‘I’ll leave it to you then, baby. Be the best alpha, okay?’ Hyunwoo wanted to reassure himself many times with his decision. Hoseok instead just pushed him out of the doorframe of the living room into the pantry. 

 

‘Yes, now  _ go _ ,’

 

Hyunwoo giggled at the younger’s stunt. He’s still a child after all. He was worried because Kihyun was a crybaby and Jooheon’s emotions were like a rollercoaster, would Hoseok be able to handle it? 

 

He didn’t like how he was confident in Hoseok’s ability to do so. 

 

×

 

Jooheon slipped into their bed that night with his piglet plushie. 

 

The young beta still slept in a crib set next to the couple’s king sized bed but every now and then, he would cry to sleep between his parents to bask in their scents as he was lulled into slumber. That night was no different except Jooheon was hugging Kihyun instead of laying on his back so that he could hold both of his parents’ hands. 

 

Jooheon was undoubtedly his father’s child. Sure, he loved his parents unconditionally but he favoured the alpha if the constant clinging were any indication. So it baffled Kihyun when Jooheon’s grasp on his fingers were tighter than usual almost as if he was afraid of the man would be gone in the minutes to pass. He doesn’t know what to make of it, doesn’t know why his baby is feeling so afraid. 

 

Jooheon’s honey scent was slowly replaced by the sour smell of fermented beans alarming the two adults. Hyunwoo caught the boy sniffling when he turned around. 

 

‘What’s wrong, Heonie?’ he cooed.The waterworks were threatening to spill despite Jooheon’s efforts to get them away. The child looked away in shame as if embarrassed for getting caught. Kihyun grabbed a couple of tissues from the box next to the bed and wiped them away gently while taking in the sight of his crying son. 

 

“Mummy,” the infant wailed softly and scooted nearer to the older omega. 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Jooheon didn’t say much, not that any more were needed. After all, he had three pregnancies after Hoseok, Kihyun was quite familiar with what the infant was crying over. 

 

Kihyun’s hands found themselves on Jooheon’s back, rubbed in a circular motion to console him. “Mummy will still be yours, Heonie. Will always be. New baby won’t take me away from you, okay? You didn’t take me away from your big brothers right? It’d be just the same, just more. I’ll always be here when you’re looking for me, baby.”

 

Jooheon’s eyes glistened under the peeking moonlight, his sniffles gradually became weaker. 

 

“Mummy? Yes?”

 

“Yes, baby”

 

Jooheon completely let go of Hyunwoo’s hand and buried himself deep in his mother’s chest. No sooner than a few minutes later, the sobbing turned into light snoring.Kihyun gave Hyunwoo a raised eyebrow along with a smug plastered over his face. The older could only shrug in defeat and spent his time adoring the view. 

 

Two of his beloved, his mate and his baby -  _ no,  _  three. Three of them. Three of them snuggling up warmly in bed, his mate watching Jooheon sleep in adoration and his own hand rubbing his tummy where their next one was sleeping in.

 

“I love you.”

 

The omega grinned and carefully moved so as to not wake their slumbering son to peck his mate’s forehead.

 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is abby and i make bad decisions a lot. this was the result of insomnia and bad decisions ( drinking coffee and eating lots of candy)
> 
> and ultimately one of the two catalysts to this was the general lack of showki, an abo one at that and the other was me watching a compilation of jooheon calling hyunwoo "appa" and changkyun's "mamma!" that he said to kihyun in a vlive... my heart swelled so much


End file.
